


The Unexpected Joys of Motherhood

by Dove_of_Peace



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, Marinette adopts Damian, Marinette is about to adopt all these boys and there's nothing you can do about it, Mommanette au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove_of_Peace/pseuds/Dove_of_Peace
Summary: Sometimes a family is a Mom, a son, and a box of tiny gods and that's okay.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne - Relationship
Comments: 131
Kudos: 872





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [THE DANGERS OF KNITTING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040506) by [deaddennis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddennis/pseuds/deaddennis). 



> I tried to write a Brucinette fic and somehow ended up with Damian deserves a childhood. I don't even know how my mind works

It has been 3 months since she defeated Hawkmoth and took back the Butterfly, Peacock, and Cat Miraculous. 2 months 3 weeks and 6 days since Fu passed the title of Guardian of the Miracle Box onto her. 2 months since Marinette saw her parents. She was currently in the mountains of Pakistan trying to decide where to go next. After all, what were you supposed to do when you find out your idol and the villain terrorizing your hometown for years were the same person? And that's not even including the surprise that her kitty was also her crush and he thought puns were a good pickup line. 'Yeah,' Marinette thought. 'The Agrestes' are not all there, I should have known.'

She was wandering around a tiny Pakistani village, completely off the grid and trying to figure out her next move. When she reached her lodgings for the night Tikki and Plagg flew out of the Miracle Box. 

"Marinette, we have a problem."

"What is it Tikki?"

"You know how the Cat and Ladybug should always be active at the same time, to balance out the energies, well that's not always possible…"

"What my sugar cube is trying to say is that the last time she was active without me she accidentally created healing pools," Plagg paused for effect

"Well that's not too bad…"

"That drive you insane if you use them." He finished. "Oh, and there's one somewhere near here."

"The good news," Tikki shot a glare at Plagg, "is that Plagg can destroy them. So we just need to find it."

And that is how Marinette found herself scaling the side of a mountain in the middle of the night. She was just about to pull herself over the last ledge when a pair of ninjas came out of nowhere. She flattened herself against the wall. What the hell is going on here? "Kaalki," she hissed. "Go scout ahead for any more surprises." As she zipped away, she turned to Tikki and Plagg. "Any ideas about what's going on?" 

Just then Kaalki returned. "So, good news the pool isn't far, bad news there is a cult protecting the location."

"That's fine," Plagg started. "I can destroy it alone."

"No," Marinette and Tikki whispered emphatically.

"Did you forget about the dinosaurs?" Marinette continued.

"But the past is the past, it won't happen again."

"Fine, remember the Eiffel Tower? No, I've got a plan to get us in there." She pulled out a small miraculous container to reveal Trixx's necklace. "Hey, Trixx, you ready for this?" At Trixx's nod, she said "Plagg, Trixx, Merge.'

In an instant gone was her practical, durable pants and canvas coat. Instead she wore a dark suit reminiscent of the Ladybug suit mottled with a dark rusty red, 2 dark ears poked out from her hair and on her back was her staff. Sparing a quick check to make sure Tikki and Kaalki were secure she extended the staff, launching herself into the mouth of the cave above.

"Okay, let's get this over with," she whispered. She darted down the hall until she reached a fork in the cave. "Which way Kaalki?"

Before she could answer, Tikki hissed, "Someone's coming, hide!"

Marinette pressed herself against the wall and called out "Mirage," picturing interrupted sandstone walls. Down the hall another ninja dragged a little boy down towards a previously unnoticed door. When the door was opened, Marinette caught a quick glimpse of various weapons before it was slammed shut and locked after the boy. Task accomplished; the ninja left. 

"Okay, new plan. Kaalki, watch over him. If things get even weirder get him out. If not, we'll meet you back here after destroying the pool." Kaalki nodded before phasing through the door. "You ready Tikki?"

"It's this way," and Tikki zipped off down a hallway, Marinette quickly following after her. After following Tikki through the winding halls they eventually reached the pool and with a whispered "Cataclysm," the pool was destroyed. "Plagg, Trixx Separate. Plagg Claws off." She landed lightly next to the now empty pit. "Okay Tikki, ready?" At Tikki's nod she transformed and swung down the halls to the exit.

It was fine that the Guardian wanted to deal with the pool first, and Kaalki even understood having her watch over the boy. But she really wished The Guardian would return post-haste. The observant little child had spotted her almost as soon as she flew through the door and has been trying to capture her since then. Honestly, she would be fine if this little demon child stopped throwing things at her. It was as a dagger almost hit her, that Kaalki had enough and phased through the floor, leaving just her eyes above to keep watch on the devil child. Never mind that the knife wouldn't harm her, it was just plain rude and Kaalki would not abide by poor manners no matter what the Guardian asked her. Kaalki did not have to wait long before she felt the Guardian approach and she flew to the outside of the door.

“Kaalki, anything to worry about?”

“Just how rude this child is.” Plagg started to cackle, damn cat. “He threw a dagger at me.”

“If that’s it?” She waited for Kaalki’s nod and put on the glasses. “Then, Tikki, Kaalki, Merge.” After the light dispersed, she opened the door and immediately had to dodge the dagger that was thrown at the opening door. Plagg instantly started to cackle as he flew over to the boy.

“Oh ho ho,” Plagg cackled. ”I like this one, the amount of destruction in his soul. He’s coming with us, right?”

“Plagg, he has a choice. I’m not just going to kidnap him.”

“But,”

“It is his choice, Plagg.”

Plagg flew over to where the child waited. “Kid, I'm Plagg, the god of destruction, you are now my kitten.”

“Plagg, no coercion.”

“Uggh,” He rolled his eyes. “Fine, I'm Plagg, the god of destruction, I only care about my sugar cube, my kittens, and my cheese and I will end anyone who tries to mess with those. Do you want to come with me and leave this pit, or stay here for however long?”

“Grandfather requires me to be here. To learn how to lead the league and earn the knowledge about my father’s identity.

“Boring!” Plagg flew back towards Marinette before turning around. “Your grandfather use the glowing green pit?”

“The Lazarus Pit? Yes, but how do you know…”

“Well, it’s kinda gone now so there’s that.”

The kid gave him a long, searching look. “It is impossible for anyone to destroy the Pit.”

“Kid, God of Destruction, I do what I want.” Marinette coughed behind him and arched an eyebrow. “Within reason.”

“And you are?” the kid addressed Marinette for the first time.

“I’m Lady-“ Shit, she hadn’t thought of a new name yet. “-Luck. Holder of the Miraculous of Creation.” Suddenly Marinette heard footsteps hurrying towards them. She leapt into the room, closing the door after her. “Times up, I need that decision now.”

“I will join you but I do not see how you’ll escape Grandfather’s guards.”

She smirked, “Like this. Voyage!” A portal opened. “Come on kid, time to go.”

He hesitated but went through the portal and it closed behind them.

They reentered the world, in a nondescript apartment building in Spain. “Tikki, Kaalki, Separate. Tikki Spots Off. Hi, I’m Marinette and you are?”

“I am Ibn al Xu’ffasch.”

“Ibn al –, I’m going to butcher that.”

He looked down. “When we were alone, Mother would call me Damian.”

Time passed as it must and before Mari knew it, Dami had been travelling with her for a year. They had been following where there where imbalances in the world. Lady Luck and occasionally partnering with Trixx as Zorra, making appearances where necessary. Lady Luck would stop a disaster, or Zorra would somehow get her paws on damning information. Mari was always careful when she went out. Dami would hold Plagg and Kaalki when she left and protect the miracle box. 

She had met a few confused and concerned “heroes”. Aquaman was particularly funny because apparently his ancestor had met Tikki and, unfortunately for Atlantis, Plagg. He was understandably concerned with the idea that Plagg was now out of the box again, but he acknowledged that it was the Guardian’s choice.

It was while she was visiting Achu, and Prince Ali that she first noticed Damian’s new tendency to get in between her and anyone else. Ali had invited them to a ball. While Marinette was talking to the Foreign Minister, Damian kept inching between the two of them. He then proceeded to do that with every conversation she had, even with Prince Ali and his parents. 

The Queen chuckled. “I remember when Ali was at that age.”

“What age?” Marinette asked before she could stop herself. Damian was currently holding onto her skirt as tight as he could and she was trying to ignore how the fabric was definitely going to be wrinkled once he let go.

“The age where they are incredibly protective of their mothers. Ali was constantly ‘defending my honor’ from anyone and everyone. It’s adorable.”

“So this is typical,” Marinette questioned.

“Oh, yes. He’ll grow out of it in a few months, it’s just that right now you’re his world.”

It was later that evening, while she was contemplating what the Queen had told her, that her phone rang with a familiar tune.  
“Marinette, my rockin’ niece, I’ve got another tour and I can’t do it without my favorite designer.”

“Jagged, I can’t go back to Paris. It’s all too fresh. Plus, no fashion house would work with me, I’m tainted by association.”

“But that’s the beauty of it, I’m working out of Gotham. Why don’t you come here, see the city, handle the tour designs and make a decision from there? Plus, didn’t you adopt that kid? I want to meet my new rocking nephew.”

Marinette sighed, she knew that one way or another she would end up designing for Jagged again. And she missed it, she missed being that creative constantly. There were so many ideas swimming around in her head from all of her travels.

The next day, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Damian al Ghul-Cheng boarded a flight to New York City. Flying over the ocean, the familiar feeling of rightness that came with going where the Miraculous were needed next got stronger and stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jagged is Jagged, Bruce and Dick find out about the shop, and Damian is disappointed

As they landed in New York, Marinette felt the pull slip to the South-west, straight towards their final destination of Gotham. By the time they landed in Gotham it was Midnight, she had a cranky toddler, and had to deal with customs. Luckily, over the past year Marinette had learned how to get through Customs quickly, and, with just the slightest bit of help from Tikki, they got through Customs in record time.

Next to the baggage claim, stood the familiar figure of Penny Rolling. Penny had already, efficiently gathered their bags and had a car waiting for them. Damian was asleep by the time they were in the car.

“Jagged wanted to come pick you guys up, but I figured you would rather skip the media attention.” Penny spoke in low tones to avoid waking up Damian.

“Thanks, Penny. Do you know anything about the direction Jagged wants to go with?”

“That’s why he’s insisting on working with you. All he says is that it needs to be…”

“Rocking,” they finished together.

“So probably location inspired looks. Do you have the tour schedule?”

“I’ll have it for you first thing tomorrow.” The car pulled up to the Gotham Omni. “You’re already checked in, room 815. I’ll be able to hold Jagged off until 11, so he’ll probably want the consult around then. There’s a fabric shop down the street, that has excellent reviews.”

“Thanks again, Penny.” Marinette got out of the car, hefting the still sleeping Damian onto her hip, as Penny instructed someone to bring their bags up to their room.

Marinette barely got them both changed into pajamas before collapsing on the bed.

Damian woke her up at 10:15 that morning. “Maman, where are we?”

“Oh, ma puce, we’re in Gotham. Oncle Jagged and Tante Penny will be here soon. So, we should get ready, right mon lapin?”

“Oui, Maman.” Damian rushed over to the open luggage to start preparing for the day. “What are we doing today?”

“It’s a day with Oncle Jagged, so it’s going to be a surprise.” Under her breathe she added “Even to me.”

At 10:55 the room phone started to ring. When Marinette answered it, she was greeted by Penny’s voice saying “He’s on his way up.”

Before she could respond, Penny hung up and there was a knock at the door. Peering the peephole gave her an amazing view of Fang’s tail thumping against the door. Opening it with a smile she was immediately tackled by the overeager reptile before Damian dragged Fang into a weird game that only the two of them understood. She got up, only to be immediately swept into a hug by Jagged.

“How’s my favorite niece?”

“I’m doing go-ack” Jagged released her suddenly as Fang’s tail whipped across his shin. She shot a glance over at Fang and Damian, who suddenly wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I’m doing good. Do you want to jump straight to the consult?”

“Nope, we gotta wait for Pen. I’ve gotta surprise for ya.”

“Jagged, what did you do…” She trailed off as Penny entered the room.

“Don’t worry Marinette, I approved it.”

“Somehow that’s not helping me feel any more comfortable with this.”

“Come on,” Jagged grabbed her wrist as she grabbed her purse and dragged her out of the room. Penny following behind them with Damian, still riding Fang.

They finally stopped in front of a fabric store up the street. “Surprise!” Jagged exclaimed, a grin beaming from ear to ear.

“A fabric store?”

He followed her puzzled stare, “No, that!” he adjusted her positioning so that she was looking at the empty storefront next to the fabric shop.

“Jagged, no.”

He pulled a key out of his pocket. “Jagged yes!”

“Penny, I thought you said you approved.”

“I did, I talked him down from the entire block to just the building.”

“Penny-“

“Marinette, you always wanted to open a boutique. Now you can, plus the third floor has an apartment for you and Damian.”

“But-,” She thought about how right Gotham felt and sighed. “Thanks Jagged.” She grabbed the key. “Time to explore?”

Walking in just cemented how perfect the building was. The ground floor was a large, open space with a small kitchenette, perfect to greet potential clients and hold any ready-wear designs she had available. The next floor was one room. She danced across the room, as she pictured shelving units for bolts of fabric. Even with everything to do custom designs, there was still space for Damian to have a space of his own while she worked. “What was this before?” She wondered.

“No clue, but I knew it was perfect for ya. So watcha gonna call it?”

“Hmmm,” she pondered. “how about Coccinelle et Chat Couture. What do you think mon lapin? Should we bring a little of Paris’ light to Gotham?”

“I like it Maman.”

Jagged insisted on furnishing the store, he said it was for missed birthday and Christmas presents. Marinette, of course, pointed out that he had already bought an _entire building_ for her, be he ignored that in typical Jagged fashion. Penny had later pulled her aside and told her it was written into her contract with them as a signing bonus.

As Marinette was trudging away at opening her boutique, low level hench-people were whispering and capturing Batman’s attention. He found out shortly after Robin was kidnapped by Riddler’s goons. Actually, Robin found out because the two goons on guard duty were gossiping, and then told the Big Bat.

“Ya know,” Goon 1 started. “I heard from Chris who heard from Nan that Jessiee is applying ‘round places.”

“Jesse, from Two-Face’s Gang?” Goon 2 replied.

“Naw, the girl one, runs with Scarecrow.”

“Now who’s gonna hire a Scare-girl? Ya gotta think, dummy.”

“There’s this new place Uptown, gotta weird foreign name. Benny told me that the chick who owns it has this weird interview thing.”

“It’s Gotham, it’s always weird here.”

“Naw not Gotham-weird, weird-weird. Like this guy, Benny knows he’s on the up, 100% legit, comes in and 5 minutes later he’s running out like Batman’s on his tail. Says the chick wanted him to pet a crocodile and then her kid came downstairs and he threatens this guy with a sword and like 2 secs later Ivy walks in with a plant and leaves with a dress.”

Before they could discuss anymore, Batman crashed through the ceiling and that was the end of that. A week later, Batman still wasn’t letting him go anywhere alone. The Dynamic Dou was staking out one of Penguin’s warehouses, when Robin overheard more. While he was perched on an overhang over a door, a few goons came out. There were the usual complaints: the weather, the night, the boss, Batman, the usual, and then, he heard it.

“You, did ya hear that Jess is outta the biz.”

“No way.”

“Yeah she found herself some job at a fancy-shmancy clothing store Uptown.”

“Who Uptown would hire someone with her record?

“The Priss who owns it apparently “liked her aura” or some shit like that.

Robin scurried back to Batman with the information. “B, you’ll never guess what.”

“Robin-“ he warned.

“Fine, I’ll tell you. That girl from Scarecrow’s gang got a job Uptown in a new store. AND Ivy was seen there too, we should investigate.”

Batman just stared.

“I’ll do it myself.”

“Maybe, if things slow down, we can investigate it next week.”

“Fine,” he huffed but recovered quickly. “Last one to the Batmobile is a rotten egg.” And he leapt off the building. If while swinging to the Batmobile he took a slight detour past the new shop, Batman would never know.

Marinette was headed for bed, when she just happened to look out the window as a flash of yellow shot past her bedroom window. No, it wasn’t possible. Chat Noir and she were the last child heroes. There was no way. With that thought plaguing her mind she tossed and turned until she eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

After he returned from dropping Master Dick off at school, he returned to the manor to find Master Bruce had disappeared into his super-secret sulking room, instead of reviewing the papers for the Wayne Enterprises Board Meeting he had tomorrow. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Alfred descended into the Bat Cave. “Master Bruce, what do you think you are doing?”

“Investigating,” he answered not taking his eyes off the computer.

“Indeed, then you have already read every paper Mr. Fox gave you to go over for the board meeting tomorrow?”

“Alfred this is-“

“Obviously more important than continuing the family legacy that funds this habit.”

“Alfred, Ivy bought a dress from this woman.”

“Ah yes, the shopping habits of an environmental extremist are infinitely more important than the future of Wayne Enterprises.”

Bruce sighed as he moved away from the computer. “Where are the papers?”

“On the desk, in your study. Do you need a reminder of how to reach there? It has been a while since you were in there.” Bruce moved past him, ignoring his last comment.

Across town, Marinette was sitting at her sewing machine, the store closed for the day to work on commissions. Jessie was amazing but she wasn’t quite ready to run the store without Marinette being available to help. As she sewed up one of Jagged’s jackets her mind wandered back to the small form that darted past her window last night. She would have heard of any child heroes left. Someone in Gotham would have mentioned it, wouldn’t they have? But what if? No, she shook her head, trying to banish the thought from her mind.

Damian watched her from across the room. Something was bothering his Maman, what could it be?

Reaching a point, to pause she decided to stop for the day. “Ma puce,” she called. “How would you like to bake today? I think Tikki might like some Macarons.”

“You’re done for the day?”

“For now, I might do some embroidery later tonight. Shall we?” She held her hand out to him.

“Okay Maman.”

While Damian patiently watched the Macarons cook through the front of the oven, Marinette started her computer. She had to know for sure. Lost to time she trawled through webpages, searching helplessly for information that went against what she found, until she had to accept it. Batman’s “partner”, Robin, was probably about the same age she was when she was given the Miraculous. And then she saw red, and it had nothing to do with Tikki blocking her screen. How DARE he? She was startled out of her rage, when a small hand grabbed her arm.

“Maman, the macarons are ready.” Damian said proudly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, bebe,” She replied as she took them out of the oven to cool.

“But you’re upset.”

She hastily searched for an acceptable answer. “I just learnt that Heroes Day, doesn’t exist here. No one celebrates Batman and Robin or any other heroes here.”

“What if we leave cookies out for them Maman? Like you used to for Chat Noir?”

“That’s a good idea, mon lapin.” She replied as she filled the piping bag to put more Macarons in the oven. “Do you want to get a box together for them?”

“Okay Maman!” Something was wrong with his Maman and he was going to figure it out.

As dusk cloaked the city, Damian and Marinette carefully placed the box of cookies on their balcony. Later, after Marinette had fallen asleep, this was confirmed by Plagg, Damian slipped back out to the balcony with Xuppu and Trixx and carefully whispered his plan before climbing into a plant pot. Trixx’s Mirage covered the pot and hid him from anyone’s sight, while Xuppu waited for his cue in between the floorboards. And so, Damian waited and waited. What could have upset Maman so much? He had heard the slight tone of anger in her voice when she mentioned Batman. What had his father done? Hours past until he heard the tell tale thump of heavy combat boots, followed by a lighter thump indicating that both Batman and Robin had arrived.

“Robin, report.”

“All quiet here B. Only thing out of the ordinary is that box on the table. From the looks of it, someone left out cookies. Want me to check it out?”

Batman must have nodded because Damian heard Robin move towards the table. Perfect, the trap was set and ready to be sprung. As he poked his head out of the bush, he saw exactly what had angered Maman. Infuriated he leapt out. “How dare you?” He hissed. That was Xuppu’s cue. With a whisper of “Showtime” as he floated through the floor, a thin layer of oil spread beneath Batman and Robin’s feet. They turned suddenly and slipped due to the oil. “How dare you Father?” As he raged, he slipped into a mixture of French and the language of the guardians. “How dare you betray, Maman’s trust like that.”

“Who are you?” Robin asked, half in awe of the tiny toddler who was probably cursing Batman out in a different language.

“I am Damian al Ghul-Dupain-Cheng, and you _Father_ ,” he sneered as he stalked past the two heroes, still on the floor limbs akimbo, “Are a disappointment.” With that final proclamation he entered the home and locked the door.

Robin looked towards Batman, "So should I grab the cookies before we head to the cave or..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Bruce! It's a bouncing baby semi-trained assassin! Also, Bruce you got some 'splaining to do.  
> Ages (This Chapter)  
> Alfred- Immortal  
> Bruce-22 (&1/2)  
> Marinette-21  
> Dick- 14  
> Damian- 4 1/2
> 
> Also Jason and Tim will appear eventually. Currently Jason is 10, and Tim is 8.
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Batman gets a stalker, Robin gets a protector, and Bruce meets Marinette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets a clue.....

Upon reaching the Bat Cave, Dick munching away on Macarons, Bruce headed straight to the computer. What was a small Al Ghul doing in Gotham. He currently had an agreement with Ra’s that all of the League of Assassins were not to enter Gotham. Even if Ra’s was going to break that agreement, he would never do it so obviously. How many more of the League were currently in Gotham? Who could they possibly be targeting? “Shit,” he mutters to himself as he typed away. Could this be related to. No, there was no way. She wouldn’t lie about that, would she? But Damian had called him “Father”. And Talia was the only one who could fit the other half of that equation. And he had looked suspiciously similar to the portrait of young Bruce hanging in the manor. There was only one way to figure this out once and for all.

Meanwhile, across the city, Damian slept the peaceful sleep of one who had just finished puzzling out a complex mystery. Next door, Marinette tossed and turned in her sleep before startling awake. There was only one thing she could do now. She, personally would have to ensure that no harm came to young Robin. It looks like Zorra needed to make another appearance. The next morning, before Damian awoke, she conferred with Tikki.

  
“Marinette, working with Trixx is the best way to protect him, while keeping the Miraculous hidden. Lady Luck would cause to much attention.”

“If you’re sure Tikki,” she donned Trixx’s necklace. Tonight, she would go out and ensure no one laid a hand on Robin. With this new purpose in mind, she zipped through the remainder of Jagged’s concert costumes.

That night, as darkness fell and Damian drifted off to sleep, Marinette prepared to head out for the night. Tikki and Plagg agreed to keep watch over the apartment and shop while she was out. “Trixx, let’s Pounce!” and she swiftly bounded off the balcony. It was time to find a little birdy.

Throughout the evening, Robin kept feeling like someone was watching him. Every time a henchperson even started in his direction, they seemed to trip or have another accident. It was the easiest patrol he had ever experienced.

Batman also seemed to notice, and he was infinitely more paranoid and jumpy, especially as they steered the Batmobile towards the Cave. It took them 20 extra minutes, as he kept driving in misleading directions and doubling back on his route to lose a tail.

Zorra had actually left, the minute Robin was back in the Batmobile. She had her own little one to keep an eye on. Once she was safely in the apartment again, she dropped the transformation. “I always forget how much of a rush that is.” She remarked to Tikki, “Any problems here?” At Tikki’s negative, she promptly collapsed into bed.

The next few weeks passed without anything noticeable happening. Zorra tailed Robin on patrol, Batman remained suspicious and jumpy, and things settled into a new normal. That is until one typical, and slightly boring Tuesday morning. Bruce was on his way to Wayne Enterprises. Alfred had dropped him off at his favorite coffee shop, and he was walking in for a meeting with the Board that was due to start in 2 hours, when all of a sudden someone rushing on their way to work knocked into his arm. His arm jerked up, the lid on the cup came off, and the coffee went all over his suit. There was no time for him to call Alfred to get a new suit. His spare wasn’t in his office due to a mishap in R&D last week. He was going have to go in front of the board wearing this stained suit.

By chance, he glanced at the storefront next to him. In the window, next to a red dress with black polka dots, was a suit with green detailing. It wasn’t his typical style but if they had something that would fit, it would do for the day. As he entered the shop, Coccinelle et Chat Couture, he was greeted by sparkling, bright blue eyes and a wide smile.

“Macaron, monsieur?” The smile asked.

“Um, no- no thank you.” Bruce stuttered out. What was wrong with him? He never stuttered. “I had a mishap on the way to work, and I’ve got a meeting soon. I saw the suit in your window.”

“Of course Monsieur.” She hesitated, “But if I may, that suit does not seem to be your style.”

“It normally wouldn’t be but…” he spread his hands to finish the explanation.

“We can do better,” She said with a critical eye, before walking towards the back. “Are you coming?” By the time he caught up with her in the back she had already started grabbing things. Over her arm was a Maroon shirt, a gray vest with a slight herringbone pattern, a solid black jacket, black trousers, and a black tie. All of which she promptly shoved into his arms. “Try them on,” she pointed towards to an area hidden behind a curtain.

As he was pulling on the jacket, which actually had a pattern just a shade lighter to it, he heard small footsteps approaching. “Maman, are you almost ready to bake?” he heard a young voice call. He stepped out to face judgement. He was lucky to have so much practice concealing his reactions, because in front of him, calling the woman currently saving him from a fashion embarrassment Maman, was the same child who had confronted him weeks earlier, his alleged son.

The woman turned a critical eye to him. “Hmmm, I could do better, but it will have to do.” Bruce was shocked, it was one of the best fitting suits he had tried on. She circled him. “Hmmm, how long until your meeting?”

“An hour.”

“Okay, we can fix the jacket at least.” She started pinning, “Jacket off.” She commanded.

He had barely shrugged it off when she grabbed it and rushed over to a sewing machine. Immediately ripping out seams and sewing a new one. “Tighten the arms, waist needs to be narrower,” She muttered. “And don’t forget to let out the shoulders.” She made a small humming noise and stared at him before picking up the seam ripper again and ripping out the shoulder pads. “You definitely do NOT need those.” She thrust the jacket back at him. As he put it on, she said “I guess it will do. It could be better, but you’ll be late if I do much more.” He stared at her in disbelief. “Well, go, don’t you have a meeting to get to?”

“I haven’t paid?” Bruce questioned.

“Ugh, just come back after. Do you want to be late?”

Glancing at the time he realized that she was right. If he waited too much longer, he wouldn’t even have the Brucie grace period. With a curse uttered under his breath, he started to sprint towards WE. He ended up making it just in time. He even had a second to shoot a message to Alfred so he could head to the boutique to pay for the clothes.

Bruce sat through his meeting trying to figure out the puzzle of who that mysterious woman in the boutique was. Could she be part of the League? How did his son – his alleged son he mentally corrected – come to be with her? Why was he calling her mother? Shi- which mother was he referring to earlier when he said Bruce had betrayed his mother? No he hadn’t said mother, he had said Maman.

It was a very good thing that Bruce had carefully cultivated his Brucie persona to be a total air head, as the entire board noticed that he was not paying attention in the meeting. The meeting dragged on as the board tried to drag the attention of the distracted CEO back to the topic at hand, whilst he was busy contemplating how in the course of a single hour his entire life had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in putting out this chapter. I recently started a new job and have significantly less time for writing. I'm hoping to get back on a schedule soon!

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up any confusion  
> Timeline:  
> Damian was conceived when Bruce was 18 (Marinette 15 [age dif. 2.5 yrs])  
> Hawkmoth was defeated when Mari was 17 (Bruce 20) [Damian 3]  
> Marinette travels the world and ends up in Pakistan near the League of Assassins- 18 (Bruce 21) [Damian 3 1/2]


End file.
